Nic więcej się nie liczy
by fanka77
Summary: Związek objęty tajemnicą i dwoje ludzi, którzy mają dość udawania. Czy miłość jest warta tego, by poświęcić dla niej karierę? O tym, zdecydować muszą Jack i Sue.


„_**Nic więcej się nie liczy…"**_

- Wracaj do łóżka…- wymruczał sennie, kiedy próbowała ostrożnie wysunąć się z pościeli i jego objęć.

- Nie mogę. Muszę iść.- powiedziała słabo, czując, jak jego wargi błądzą po jej szyi.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał z miną płaczliwego dziecka.

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego…- odparła.- Wiesz, że nie mogę zostać.

- To niesprawiedliwe!- jęknął rozczarowany, nadal trzymając ją blisko i desperacko usiłując skraść jeszcze trochę czasu w jej towarzystwie.

- Wiem, ale tak musi być…- wyszeptała smutno.- Dopóki nic się nie zmieni, nikt nie może wiedzieć, że się spotykamy. To mogłoby zniszczyć nas oboje.

- To prawda, przyznał smutno.- Jednak to nie oznacza, że muszę się z tym zgadzać. Mam dość tego! Mam serdecznie dość ukrywania swoich uczuć! Tak bardzo chciałbym wykrzyczeć wszystkim, że cię kocham, że jesteś moja, a tymczasem szlag mnie trafia, gdy dziewczyny wystawiają ci kolejnych facetów, którzy „byliby dla ciebie idealni, skoro ON nie jest zainteresowany".- wymamrotał na poły z sarkazmem, na poły ze złością.

- Daj spokój. Wiesz dobrze, że nie ma powodu do zazdrości. Spławianie tych mężczyzn, opanowałam do perfekcji. Poza tym, one tylko chcą, żebym była szczęśliwa. Nie mają pojęcia, że już jestem i to z tobą…- stwierdziła miękko.

- Nie jestem zazdrosny!- zaprzeczył szybko, lecz szkarłat na jego policzkach mówił co innego.

- Yeah. Na pewno!- zachichotała i uroczo przygryzła język.- Przyznaj, że cię skręca, kiedy któraś przedstawia mi kolejnego potencjalnego męża…- dorzuciła, patrząc na niego przenikliwie.

Nie potrafił skłamać. Nie jej. Znała go zbyt dobrze, a poza tym, zawsze mówiła, że z jego oczu może wyczytać wszystko, więc tylko westchnął ciężko i się poddał.

- Ok.! Zadowolona?- wymamrotał.- Diabli mnie biorą, gdy widzę coś takiego, gdy widzę, jak ci wyfiokowani lalusie próbują zawrócić ci w głowie…- mówił.- Sama jednak, jesteś nie lepsza…- dodał powoli.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz…- wzdrygnęła się zaraz, próbując odwrócić wzrok.

Szybko jej to uniemożliwił, chwytając jej podbródek i prawie zmuszając, by na niego patrzyła.

- Naprawdę?- uśmiechnął się przekornie.- Skoro nie jesteś o mnie zazdrosna, to co znaczył ten komentarz, który wymamrotałaś pod nosem, gdy Trish, z białych kołnierzyków, przyszła do biura i usiłowała ze mną flirtować?- spytał z humorem.

- S- Słyszałeś?- zająknęła się, pokrywając ciemnym rumieńcem wstydu.

- Nie.- roześmiał się szczerze.- Ale widziałem, jak mamroczesz i jak rzucasz w jej plecy sztylety. Biedna dziewczyna… Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już leżałaby martwa!

- Nic podobnego!- usiłowała zaprzeczać, ale mijało się to z celem, skoro i tak ją rozpracował.

- Nie zaprzeczaj, kochanie.- stwierdził.- Zresztą, podobała mi się twoja reakcja. Lubię, gdy jesteś względem mnie taka zaborcza, choć przyznam, że początkowo nie sądziłem, iż cię na to stać. To nie leży, a raczej nie leżało, w twoim charakterze.- mrugnął psotnie.

- Podobała?- spytała zdumiona dziewczyna.

- Uhm.- przytaknął zwięźle.

- A- ale to takie płytkie!- wymruczała zawstydzona swoją słabością.

- Jak dla kogo.- odparł.- Dla mnie oznacza, że ci zależy i pilnujesz tego, co twoje. Uwierz mi, skarbie… Czuję dokładnie to samo, gdy widzę u twojego boku innego mężczyznę.- powiedział miękko i dodał:- Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno mi wtedy nad sobą zapanować, jak wiele wysiłku kosztuje mnie, by nie podejść, nie złapać go za fraki i nie zabrać gdzieś, gdzie pokazałbym mu, że nie startuje się do cudzej dziewczyny.

- Nie mówisz poważnie!- zawołała zdumiona.

- Mówię śmiertelnie poważnie.- potwierdził zdecydowanie.- W takich chwilach uspokajam się tylko dlatego, że pamiętam ciebie, nas, to co jest między nami. Przypominam sobie wtedy, że to co robisz, jest tylko na pokaz, i że kiedy znów znajdziemy się sami, to nie do nich będziesz się uśmiechać, a do mnie, że to mnie będziesz dotykać, całować i pozwalać, bym robił ci to samo. Tylko dlatego jestem jeszcze przy zdrowych zmysłach…- ciągnął:- …choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie ma pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam.- wyznał.- Z każdym dniem jest mi ciężej zachować milczenie, coraz trudniej znosić mi te wszystkie spojrzenia pełne wyrzutów, mówiące „dlaczego to nie ty?", „dlaczego nie wychodzi z tobą?". W dodatku, to przemykanie… Męczy mnie fakt, że nie możemy spędzić ze sobą choć jednej całej nocy, tylko kradniemy te krótkie chwile gdzie i kiedy się da. Chcę zasypiać przy tobie i budzić się przy tobie, a co dostaję w zamian? Kilka godzin, gdy akurat jesteś sama, albo chwile wyłuskane pomiędzy naszą pracą, a przyjaciółmi…- dodał z żalem.

- Wiem…- wyszeptała z bólem.- Ja też chciałabym, żeby było inaczej, ale co możemy zrobić?- zapytała łagodnie, gładząc jego policzek, a potem całując go delikatnie.- Kocham cię, chcę być z tobą zawsze, ale jeśli góra się dowie, zniszczą nas oboje.

- Nie zależy mi!- furknął.- Jeśli tylko mogę być z tobą, niech mnie nawet wyleją!

- Nie mów tak.- pokręciła głową.- Biuro cię potrzebuje, drużyna cię potrzebuje…- argumentowała.

- A ja potrzebuję ciebie.- odparł, trzymając ją za ramiona.- Jestem zmęczony udawaniem. Nie młodnieję i chcę zobaczyć, jak rosną i dorastają nasze dzieci. Chcę się z nimi bawić, dopóki to możliwe! Nie zamierzam obudzić się pewnego dnia i stwierdzić, że przez strach, życie przeciekło mi między palcami, zanim zdołaliśmy się nim nacieszyć. Razem…- wyszeptał.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- zapytała cicho, czując, jak szybko bije jej serce.

- Jesteśmy razem już od roku…- zaczął powoli.- Pomijając te wszystkie tajemnice, był to najlepszy rok mojego życia. Móc być z tobą, kochać cię i wiedzieć, że ty kochasz mnie, to najlepsze, co mnie spotkało. Nadałaś sens mojej egzystencji, sprawiłaś, że pragnę doświadczać prostych rzeczy, z tobą…- mówił.- Chcę patrzeć na ciebie we śnie i nie liczyć minut jakie zostały do momentu, gdy znów znikniesz z mojego łóżka, z moich ramion. Chcę całować cię publicznie i otwarcie mówić, ile dla mnie znaczysz. Chcę kochać się z tobą bez zabezpieczeń, a potem patrzeć, jak rośnie ci brzuch, w którym nosisz nasze dziecko. Chcę nazywać cię swoją żoną i słyszeć, jak ty nazywasz mnie swoim mężem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że należymy tylko do siebie! Chcę życia z tobą i tylko z tobą...- powiedział wreszcie, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

- Czy?... Czy to oświadczyny?- zapytała niepewnie, z trudem panując nad wzruszeniem.

- Yeah.- potwierdził.- Wybacz, że mało romantyczne, ale trochę mnie poniosło i zapomniałem paść na kolana, że o pierścionku nie wspomnę…- dodał zaczerwieniony po uszy.

- Uważasz, że były mało romantyczne?- zdumiała się.- Ależ, nigdy jeszcze, nie widziałam nic bardziej romantycznego!- zawołała poruszona.- To było piękne…- dodała ciszej, jedną dłonią ocierając zdradliwą łzę szczęścia, płynącą jej po policzku.

- Naprawdę?- uśmiechnął się z ulgą.- Więc, co mi odpowiesz, Sue?- zapytał nieco niecierpliwie.

- To, Jack…- wyszeptała i pocałowała go z taką pasją i miłością, że nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to było „tak".- A co z pracą?- zapytała dużo później, gdy się wreszcie rozłączyli.

- Do diabła z FBI! Jeśli mnie zmuszą, odejdę. Zawsze mogę wrócić do praktykowania prawa.- odpowiedział zdecydowanie.- Praca, to tylko praca. Jeśli mam wybierać między tobą, a byciem agentem, wybieram ciebie i nic mnie nie przekona do zmiany zdania!

- Chcę tego samego, Jack.- powiedziała cicho.- Jeśli nie pozwolą nam być i pracować razem, odejdę z biura. Nie chcę już żyć bez ciebie…- dodała z uczuciem.

- A więc, zrobimy to razem.- uśmiechnął się.- Kto wie? Może nawet otworzymy własną kancelarię?- zachichotał.

- Nie chcę bronić przestępców, Jack. Wolę ich zamykać.- odparła szczerze i jej narzeczony zachichotał.

- To przejdziemy do prokuratury.- wypalił.- Będę oskarżycielem, a ty moją seksowną sekretarką…- dorzucił uwodzicielsko i jego usta znów zaczęły powolną wędrówkę wzdłuż jej ciała.

- Ty to sobie wszystko przemyślałeś, co?- westchnęła, gdy fala przyjemnych dreszczy przebiegła od czubka jej głowy, po palce stóp.

- Nie.- odparł, spoglądając na nią z uczuciem.- Ale jak długo mamy siebie, jestem gotów stawić czoła przyszłości, jaka by nie była.

- Yeah…- wyszeptała, poddając się jego pieszczotom.- Jak długo mamy siebie, nie liczy się nic więcej…- dodała, zatracając się w nim całkowicie.

Tej nocy nie wróciła już do domu, w ramionach ukochanego leżąc aż po świt, a kiedy nastał czas, wzięli się za ręce i razem poszli walczyć o to, co najważniejsze, o ich miłość…

KONIEC


End file.
